


What's in a name?

by kimchispaghetti (soondubu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soondubu/pseuds/kimchispaghetti
Summary: Kyungsoo doesn't need Baekhyun's help in finding out things about a cute new regular. But he's going to get help anyway—sort of. Too bad Baekhyun is terrible with names.





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for hojichadust for 3daysofkaisoo on LJ.

"So will you?" Baekhyun asks.

Kyungsoo says nothing and feigns the utmost concentration on the spiral of the milk as froth builds for a cappuccino.

"Kyungsoo."

He frowns lightly when his hand slips and the perfect microfoam is marred by unsightly bubbles. He tries to fix it anyway, tilting the pitcher just so in the hopes the whirlpool will reincorporate them.

Suddenly Baekhyun's arm slides around his shoulders, index finger poking his cheek. He knows the move. He is immune to the move. "Come on, man. When do I ever ask for anything?" Kyungsoo shuts off the steam wand and taps his pitcher on the counter to smooth the milk while the other cleans the wand.

"What's in it for me?"

He can _hear_ Baekhyun's grin better than he can see it in his peripheral. It's a smile of triumph. Kyungsoo wants to argue it's too soon, but he can't even convince himself of that. "A chance to sleep in for a change?"

Kyungsoo sighs heavily and reaches for a portafilter to grind espresso into. The whirr of the automatic grinder gives him only a few precious seconds to deliberate. "Fine," he says at last, pulling the portafilter back over to tamp the coffee into the perfect puck. "But you owe me. You and Chanyeol _both_ owe me."

"This sounds scandalous," Sehun says. It's barely audible over the squawk of alarm and protest from Kyungsoo as Baekhyun tightens his arm around his neck in gratitude. A sharp elbow fends him off for now, and Kyungsoo, now distinctly ruffled, resumes his work while Baekhyun slides back over to the cash register.

"Maybe it will be~" Baekhyun says, laughing. Kyungsoo subtly flips him off, which only makes Baekhyun and Sehun laugh. "Nah, he's switching with me because Chanyeol booked a show without asking me first."

"Oh, is that what he was talking about? The thing on Friday? Jeez, you guys are so busy lately."

"Hey, it's a good thing!"

"I agree. Maybe this'll be the show where they finally get scouted and Baekhyun will be out of my hair forever," Kyungsoo says, deadpan. He turns cupping his perfect cappuccino, a large heart through the center, and makes his way around Baekhyun to deliver it to the woman who ordered it.

"And he says he doesn't like to flirt," Baekhyun mock whispers, pulling a snort from Sehun as Kyungsoo passes him.

As Kyungsoo sets the cup and saucer on the guest's table and bows his thanks, the door chimes the arrival of another. It's been unusually slow this afternoon, and Kyungsoo's hoping that this first customer will signal the beginning of at least a small rush. If nothing else, he hopes for a large, office order to keep Baekhyun at bay for a few minutes. But when Kyungsoo looks to see who's come in, he stops in his tracks--not to let him by, but simply to stare as he shuffles his way to the counter. Moments later, Kyungsoo finds himself again, though the look on his face carries the pre-emptive guilt of being caught.

"Is he here?" the newcomer asks Sehun. His voice is smooth, but sweet, like caramel. As he makes his way back to the espresso machine, Kyungsoo pointedly does not look at any of them.

"Oh, yeah," says Sehun. "Is Chanyeol around?"

"Haven't seen him today," Baekhyun says. "Why do you guys always come here to look for him anyway? You know he quit a month ago."

"He isn't answering his phone. Besides, it's not like he quit coming here all the time."

"True..."

As if on cue, Sehun's phone begins ringing in his hand. The tone in his voice lets everyone know who's on the other end of the line. "Yeah. What, really?" Sehun's brow furrows, and he wets his lips. "Yeah. Yeah, all right. We'll be right there." Pocketing his phone again, Sehun mutters a soft _douchebag_ , then elbows his friend. "He thought we were meeting up there. He's been dicking around with guitars for twenty minutes."

This time it's Kyungsoo's turn to snort, and for a moment he and Baekhyun are on the exact same page. "See you guys on Friday?" Baekhyun calls as Sehun and his friend retreat.

"Maybe~" Sehun replies as the door chimes their exit.

 

# # #

 

 

It's almost two weeks before Kyungsoo hears anything about Sehun's friend again, and it's both good and bad. He should have expected Baekhyun was gearing up for some big announcement though; he never could hold back news for long unless he wanted it to be a Surprise. "Guess who's become a regular?" Baekhyun chirps as Kyungsoo tries to slip through to the back, unnoticed.

"President Park," Kyungsoo says without even glancing over. He hadn't come in to talk about work—not with Baekhyun, anyway. After deliberating on it for days, drawing up countless drafts, Kyungsoo finally decided on his new availability. His main goal is to claim Friday nights. If Minseok asks why the sudden change, it would be easy to go the noble route and write it off as doing Baekhyun a favor. As he reaches to grab a fresh availability form, Baekhyun pops into the office, grinning ear to ear.

"You remember that guy who came in with Sehun the other night?" Kyungsoo sighs and finally turns to Baekhyun if only to give him a weary stare. "His name is Jungmin. He comes in Wednesday mornings, early, probably on his way to class. The first time it took..."

Kyungsoo stops listening to look back down at his availability. He'd left his Wednesday midshifts in tact to save himself the trouble of clopening after Tuesday night. He sets the new form on the desk and goes to dig out Baekhyun's availability form.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

"Come on," Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo swears he catches him stomp a foot in frustration out of the corner of his eye. "I've been gathering all this intelligence on him. The least you–"

"What makes you think I want to know anything about him at all?" Baekhyun opens Wednesdays, closes Fridays. If he and Baekhyun switched Wednesday shifts...what could he offer for his Fridays...

"The look on your face when he came in the door that first time. I know that look."

"What look?" Kyungsoo asks, more prompted than interested. Sometimes Baekhyun makes him feel like he's helping him to live in his own drama.

"Time stopped, and the only face in the crowd was Jungmin's as you watched him float–"

"Baekhyun, can you save the soliloquy for later and go do your job?" Minseok cuts in, jarring Kyungsoo from his thoughts. He looks up just in time to see the pout on Baekhyun's face as he turns to go back out front. "You're the only person who never tells him to shut up."

"Probably because I'm the only one who can tune him out. We work together too often to listen to him all the time."

Minseok laughs and steps up beside Kyungsoo, looking over his shoulder. "Did something come up?"

"No," Kyungsoo says, worrying his lip in thought. "Just kind of...want a change."

"I'm glad you want Fridays. I'm tired of Baekhyun finding coverage all the time." Minseok shifts his weight and continues to look between the two sheets.

"I want to swap our Wednesday shifts, too."

"That's fine. Easy fix... How about his Friday for your Tuesday? I think he could use a taste of Song-nim."

Kyungsoo snorts and looks over at Minseok. "That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Nah. He has to learn how to make a proper cappuccino sometime, and I'm all for corporal punishment."

Still laughing softly and shaking his head, Kyungsoo reaches for a pen to start filling out his new form. "Get him to make me one now, so I can savor how bad the first lesson is going to be."

 

# # #

 

 

Wednesday mornings become the new routine for the both of them. After only two weeks, Kyungsoo knew Jungmin's order to the letter. Not that that's all that impressive, but he takes a quiet pride in adding the precise amount of sugar to his extra shot Americano. Now, at week four, he's already got two and a half pumps of simple syrup at the bottom of a transfer pitcher, ready to catch his three shots of espresso. Despite the two other drinks he's working on, Kyungsoo doesn't miss the half-awake murmur of _small Americano_. Minseok isn't about to ask why he's smiling over the pair of nonfat lattes he's pouring, and he's glad Baekhyun won't be in for another hour. He wants to savor this moment.

He'll never give him the satisfaction of being right but, of course, like always, Baekhyun _is_ right. For the last year, he's managed to peg every single one of Kyungsoo's customer crushes. Kyungsoo can only hope Baekhyun doesn't suspect Jungmin might be just a little different from the others, though. Something in Kyungsoo clicked into place that night, a spark behind Jungmin's eyes resonating with something inside of himself—and he's pretty sure Jungmin had felt it, too. Why else would he give him that same, crooked smile in return as he scoops his drink up off the counter? "Two and a half pumps," Kyungsoo says, trying but not trying to catch his eye. "Try not to fall back asleep when you get to class, Jungmin-ssi." And there it is, in the left corner of his mouth: a curious curl of something he won't say. The romantic in Kyungsoo likes to think it's a confession. The realist counters that he's probably just too nice to tell him it's not the right amount of sweetener after all. Whatever the case, Kyungsoo finds he's begun living for that half-smile he only gets once a week.

Maybe that's why it rattles him so much when, come the fifth Wednesday, Jungmin doesn't show. He isn't late, he simply doesn't come in at all that morning. No matter how hard Kyungsoo listens or how often he glances at the door, not a single person who comes in even resembles Jungmin. When the chime sounds at quarter past eleven, Kyungsoo's about given up hope. A flicker of it still remains—or at least remained long enough for Baekhyun to spot as he approaches the counter. "Expecting someone else?"

"What do you want?"

"Surprise me," Baekhyun says, knocking twice on the countertop. Kyungsoo doesn't even get the usual small rush of triumph when he catches Baekhyun rubbing his hand as he sidles off. He only scowls softly as he reaches for a transfer pitcher. It isn't until the shots have started to pull into it that he realizes he's making Jungmin's drink. By then, Baekhyun is already back at the counter. "An Americano? Real– Oh." It isn't sympathy on Baekhyun's face, though, and Kyungsoo refuses to acknowledge that knowing smirk. "How's he doing? Mornings getting any easier?"

"I didn't see him today, or I might've asked."

"I'm going to guess that's a big, fat _no_ , then. Can you grab me the milk from the fridge?"

"What's wrong with the milk out there?"

"Nothing. Probably."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and reaches to pull the carton out for Baekhyun. In the meantime, Baekhyun reaches across the counter to dump some more of his drink into the trash. "You know, I could've done that in the sink for you."

"Yeah, but you were getting the milk."

"Sometimes you're worse than the tourists..."

The door chimes again, and Kyungsoo instinctively jerks his head up, a greeting and a hesitant, expectant smile on his lips. But it's no one; only Chanyeol. "Hey, can you make one for me too?"

"It's an extra shot Americano with..." Baekhyun trails off and looks over at Kyungsoo to finish. Kyungsoo busies himself preparing another double shot. "With some amount of simple syrup in it."

"No extra shot," Chanyeol says, and comes to the counter to stand beside Baekhyun. From the corner of his eye, Kyungsoo catches the slow build of confusion on Chanyeol's face. "Since when you do drink Americanos?"

"Since Kyungsoo-yah's been love~sick." Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol's eyes turn to him, expectant smile waiting for the punchline.

He can't help but deliver, before he even realizes what he's saying: "What the hell is wrong with you?" The pair of them burst into laughter at his expense. Kyungsoo goes quiet, focusing on the sounds of the machinery so he doesn't have to listen to anything else.

"So what's the deal with Jungmin anyway?" Baekhyun says.

"Who?"

"That guy Sehun's been hanging around with lately. A little shorter than you, dark skin, always looks like he's sleepwalking." Kyungsoo's nostrils flare.

"Oh! Oh... what about him?" Kyungsoo can't ignore the conversation when it's like this. Just like he can't ignore the strange, teasing tone in Chanyeol's voice that doesn't quite match the one in Baekhyun's. Chanyeol always was a little bit better at being an asshole, though.

"Is he seeing anybody?"

Kyungsoo turns to set Chanyeol's drink on the counter just in time to catch the Cheshire grin that spreads across his face. He knows the grin. He _hates_ the grin. "I don't think so. Why, you interested?"

The door chimes again and Kyungsoo's stomach hits the floor when he sees Sehun and Jungmin strolling in. "Maybe I'll just ask him–" Kyungsoo shoots a dangerous look to Baekhyun, who has never wilted so quickly before him. He doesn't even manage to keep the cheeky grin on his face, instead obediently falling quiet. As if Kyungsoo can handle this on his own. As if he even believes it as he tries to convince himself it's only a customer crush, and that it'll fade if he only lets it.

As if he wants to let it.

"Ooh~ Happy hour?" Sehun says, eyeing the drink in Chanyeol's hand.

"Nah, I was just about to pay for it."

"I can't believe they make you pay for your drinks now."

"Well, it's not like I still get the perks without the job, Sehun. What do you guys want? I'll buy."

"It's on me," Kyungsoo says softly. He's watching Jungmin carefully, looking for signs of...anything. He doesn't really care if anyone else notices, since everyone probably knows anyway. Jungmin stares back for a few more moments before nodding once, in confirmation. Sehun seems too bewildered to even make a decision.

"Did you guys just use telepathy or something?"

"How do you think I order all the time?" Chanyeol asks with a lop-sided grin. "What do you want?"

"Surprise me."

"Americanos for everyone," Kyungsoo says flatly. Jungmin is the only one who laughs. Kyungsoo can feel the flush creeping into his ears.

"No extra shot in Sehunnie's either. He's a growing boy."

"One of these days I'll be taller than you and you'll regret saying that all the time."

"I'll let you gloat if that ever happens," Chanyeol says. "Can you pour this over ice, Kyungsoo?"

"Make mine iced, too."

"I've got it," Baekhyun chimes in, reappearing as he's tying on his apron. Kyungsoo's glad, since all he cares about in that moment is making sure Jungmin's Americano is perfect. He pours the shots into the hot water carefully, and snaps a lid over it before sliding it forward. Jungmin's fingers brush Kyungsoo's as he reaches for it. Kyungsoo's too flustered by it to start guessing whether it was on purpose or not. He only glances up at Jungmin briefly before turning back to the machine to make Sehun's drink.

"I expect to see all of you on Friday," Chanyeol says, sipping his newly iced drink.

"Can't. I work Fridays now." At least Baekhyun has the decency to look sheepish when Kyungsoo looks over at him.

"It's an early show. We're playing at a high school."

"Glamorous," Sehun says with a laugh.

"I bet I'll get more phone numbers in one day than you ever did," Chanyeol says, and that shuts him up.

Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to escape, and ducks into the back to get a bus bucket. Chanyeol and Sehun could be at it for awhile—long enough to make Chanyeol late for work anyway. Besides, there are tables to be cleared. "I'll give you the highlights," Baekhyun calls.

"You always do," Kyungsoo says, stacking cappuccino cups before placing them in the bucket.

"Hey!"

Jungmin's laughter comes again, as soft and sweet as his voice. It's all Kyungsoo can do to keep the smile off his face.

 

# # #

 

 

Late Friday afternoon, Kyungsoo's a little glad he's stuck at work. Baekhyun has already called twice, so accustomed to getting last-minute coverage. Kyungsoo answered both times—and hung up on him the second. Now, with Baekhyun and the lunch rush behind him, Kyungsoo's taking it easy. Friday nights are unpredictable, but he's got a good feeling about this one. The last few have been slow anyway, midterms in the works and everyone still adjusting to the changing seasons. And it's not quite dating season again yet. Kyungsoo's glad for that, too.

With no one in the café, Kyungsoo takes a moment to sneak into the back and grab the rack of clean dishes. Naturally, the door chimes the second he's disappeared, and he rushes back out with the dishes to greet the new customer. "Oh. Hey."

"Hey," Jungmin says. His ever-present shy smile pulls an embarrassed one out of Kyungsoo. The dishes make a good enough, if brief excuse to turn from him and set them down. "Sorry I missed you on Wednesday. Overslept."

Kyungsoo hesitates before replying, unsure whether to accept or wave off the apology. "You came in eventually." Jungmin gives an embarrassed huff of laughter and rubs the back of his head. Kyungsoo has to turn away again to hide the look on his face, and starts putting away dishes.

"Yeah, I kind of...classwork's been tough lately. Not sleeping as much as I'm used to."

"Midterms are almost over though, right?" Jungmin makes an affirmative noise. Biting his lip, Kyungsoo stacks one more mug. "You want some coffee? Or hot chocolate or something?"

"Do you have whipped cream?"

"Home-made."

"Hot chocolate would be great." Jungmin approaches the register, and this time Kyungsoo really does wave him away.

"Don't worry about it."

"You can't keep paying for all my drinks."

"I just won't tell the boss about this one." Kyungsoo will of course be paying for it after Jungmin leaves. He suspects Jungmin knows this, so he doesn't question the way he fishes into his pocket for pen and paper. Kyungsoo will of course destroy and dispose of his I.O.U. after Jungmin leaves, too. "Do you like mint?"

"Mint hot chocolate? I haven't tried it."

Kyungsoo purses his lips in a secret smile, and adds a couple of pumps of peppermint to Jungmin's cup before pouring the cocoa in. A stir and a dollop of cream later, he's sliding it forward. There's an expectant look on his face he can't hide, and Jungmin eyes him. Kyungsoo laughs softly at his skepticism, but nods in encouragement. It only takes a sip for Jungmin's expression to change, and Kyungsoo's heart beats just a bit faster.

"This is really good."

"It's my favorite."

Jungmin smiles, and shifts his weight. His other hand is still balled around the note he scribbled. Kyungsoo decides to take a page out of Baekhyun's book, and reach for some low-hanging fruit. "What's that?" he asks, gesturing towards the note.

"Ah, it's... Well." The discomfort Jungmin shows makes Kyungsoo instantly regret his decision. Before he can take it back, though, Jungmin sets the piece of paper on the counter. It's crinkled around the edges from his fist, but otherwise neatly folded. Now it's Kyungsoo's turn to hesitate again, as if their interactions are all a part of some elaborate dance. When he opens the note, he realizes exactly what kind of dance it's been. And something else, too.

"Oh, my God." In near perfect print, above an almost illegible phone number, is a name: Kim Jongin. "Oh, my God."

"It's really not a big deal," _Jongin_ says, a wince in his voice as well as on his face. "I mean, you were close."

"Baekhyun told me your name was Jungmin. This whole time... No wonder Chanyeol had no idea who he was talking about."

"Your name is Kyungmoon, right?" Kyungsoo looks up, mortified and panicked. Jongin bursts into laughter. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Chanyeol's a lot better with names than Baekhyun is."

Kyungsoo doesn't immediately process what Jongin's actually saying, too busy choking on his embarrassment. When he finally realizes, though, he looks back up from Jongin's name—his actual name—and blinks. "When was Chanyeol talking about me?"

Jongin shifts his weight and rubs the back of his head again. Kyungsoo rolls his lips together. "When I asked who the handsome guy who memorized my order was."

This time it's Kyungsoo who laughs, sheepish but relieved, and already growing giddy. His index finger traces the perimeter of the note, teeth sunk deep into his lower lip. "Can we start over?" When Jongin smiles and nods, it takes Kyungsoo an extra moment to find words. "Hello. I'm Kyungsoo. What can I get for you today?"

"I'm Jongin," he says, and a silly giggle of embarrassment leaves him. The roleplay is a little ridiculous, but Kyungsoo's quietly grateful for it. "I was wondering if you could make a mint hot chocolate."

"With cream?"

"Only if it's home-made."

Kyungsoo nods. His face hurts from his struggle against his laughter. "Can I get you anything else today?"

"I wouldn't mind your phone number."

"I think we have one left... But it's only good through Sunday."

Jongin cracks again, another bubble of laughter lacing his words. "I guess I'll have to use it before then, huh?"

"I guess so," Kyungsoo says, finally letting his smile bloom. He decides Baekhyun can keep calling him Jungmin for a little while longer. He wants to savor this moment.


End file.
